Hannibal Chau (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Pre-Monarch Early Life Hannibal Chau's early life is largely unknown and it is also unknown if Hannibal Chau is his real name. Chau claims that he is the son of a British businessman who impregnated his Chinese mother, while on a business trip. Chau's father would leave Hong Kong before Chau's birth in 1952, leaving Chau to be raised by his mother. At the young age of 10, Chau turned to a life of crime to pay for his mother and his schooling, often working as spy for Triads. Chau would use the money he made to get a good education, due to his belief that the smarter he was the easier it would be to make more money. Chau would eventually learn of the existence of Kaiju in 1970, after learning rumors from the underground about an island full of strange creatures discovered by a Japanese organization known as Monarch. Chau after learning this became very interested in the organization, which lead to him studying biology in an attempt to infiltrate the organization. Chau eventually would succeed in joining the organization in 1974 and would set himself up as one of its top scientist. Monarch Years Project: Dragon Scales-1979 Due to his position as one of Monarch's top scientists, Chau was asked to take part in a secret Project started by the then Monarch superiors. The Project would end when terrorists attacked the lab, where the project was taking place. The attack cause the Head Scientist for the Project, Doctor Genshiro Shiragami to leave the project, due to the terrorists killing his daughter during the attack. The attack would also bring the secret project to the attention of Director Yamane, who had the Monarch superiors arrest for practicing illegal experimentation and had Doctor Shiragami removed from Monarch. Chau managed to avoid being removed from Monarch, but was forced to hide his real intentions for a little bit longer. The Hannibal Chau Incident-1981 Chau would eventually set his real plan into motion, which was to steal Monarch DNA Samples from Godzilla that were originally used in Project: Dragon Scales and the notes of the Project as well and would sell them on the Black Market. Monarch would eventually learn of Chau's thefts, but were unable to arrest him, due to Chau using his criminal connections to flee to China, where he became a Black Market dealer. Chau would cover up his operation by opening a night club in Hong Kong, which he called The Belly of the Beast. Modern Era Post-Mothra-2008 Chau like many people saw the worlds newest and good Kaiju, Mothra destroy a giant meteor that was set to destroy earth. Chau unlike other people saw the Kaiju's appearance as one to profit from. Using his Black Market connections Chau had men look for any genetic items left by Mothra. His men would return shortly after with pieces of Mothra's original cocoon and egg and couple of samples of the dust it gave off. Chau would begin studying the items and would eventually sell some of them to the highest bidders. Chau would also take the opportunity to begin a new company call Kaiju Inc., where he sold Kaiju merchandise such as plushies, stautues, etc. Godzilla Returns-2014 Years after starting Kaiju Inc., Chau would be informed of a Kaiju resembling the supposedly deceased Godzilla sighted in the East China Sea by a Chinese Cargo Ship. Chau upon hearing this news orders his men to find out where the Kaiju is and bring recording equipment to recorded his trail of destruction. Chau's team would eventually catch up to Godzilla on the North Korea Coast, where he used his connections to get into the country and record Godzilla. Shortly after recording the North Koreans' defeat by Godzilla, Chau gets word that Godzilla had made its way to inland Siberia and is going further inland. Chau surprised by the news then calls in some of his contact with the Russian military to bring him in to "help". King Ghidorah Saga Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah-2014 Chau was present via helicopter when Godzilla made it to a Russian military base located near a large meteor landing site. Chau asked his Russian helicopter pilot about, where the meteorite came from, which the pilot saying that its classified. Chau upon hearing the answer tells the pilot if he wants his help he will have to make it unclassified. The pilot agrees and tells him that the meteor is a chunk of the one that Mothra destroyed in 2008 and the military was studying it since. Chau comments that Godzilla seems to have come for it and says that they can keep trying to stop him and waste more money and good ammunition or they could back off and see what's special about the meteorite. Godzilla would approach the meteor after the Russian Military moves back. Godzilla begins to use his Atomic Breath on the meteor, which causes it to crack. The meteor then opens and much to the shock of Hannibal and the pilot a head appears and attacks Godzilla. Chau watches the head attack Godzilla and demands that the pilot to tell him if the Russian government knew that the Kaiju was in the meteor, which pilot says he is not allowed to say. Chau stares at him and says if he does not tell him he will stab the pilot in the throat and land the helicopter and watch the two Kaiju fight. The pilot then tells him that the Russian government did not know there was a Kaiju in the meteor, but they were aware of a strange energy source coming from inside and were studying it. Chau then looks back at the two Kaiju and sees that three more heads have appeared out of the meteor and the rest of the Kaiju breaks its way out revealing a dragon like Kaiju. Chau tells the pilot to land the helicopter to avoid attracting the Kaijus' attention, a it fully emerges from the meteor revealing its three heads. After landing, Chau exits the helicopter against the pilots wishes and proceeds to pull out a pair of binoculars and continues watching the two Kaiju fight. Chau heavy invested by the fight asks the pilot what he knows about Kaiju. The pilot tells him that he knows very little and did not know about Kaiju other then Mothra. Chau then tells him that he is not surprised, because the governments of Japan and the U.S. covered up most of the Kaiju information from the general public. He goes on to say the reason, why Mothra was not covered up, because of the sheer scale of the situation that lead to Mothra's involvement and the fact that with the current generation everyone has a damn cellphone connect to the world. As he says this the three headed fires a large what he could only describe as a lightning beam, which he says is beautiful. He finishes by telling the pilot that now the world can't hide the bad Kaiju and that fact alone will change the world as they know it. He tells the pilot that he should not be afraid, but be proud to witness the beginning of this event and comments that as long as he is smart he will hopefully survive it. Notes * According to Chau the top product that Kaiju Inc. sells is Mothra Plushies. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Wielders Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Monarch (New Earth-Forty Two) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Businessmen